Accidentally In Love
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during Season Three, a Tate story. Kate is still alive, yes, it's a miracle. There will be little/next to no Ziva in this fic, sorry gang. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

Tony loved pranking Kate more than he did pranking McGee. It was one of his favorite hobbies. He didn't prank Kate too often. Everytime he thought about pranking Kate, he remembered what she did to McGee after he stared at her ass one day when they were in the NCIS gym. That was one of the main reasons why he only pranked Kate every once and a while. He was afraid that she would kick him in his most favorite body part. He knew that she liked it, but she just had to pretend like she didn't. Gibbs, on the other hand, didn't like Tony's pranks. He didn't like it when Tony pulled pranks. Whereas, Kate knew that Tony was afraid of what she could do to him if he ever pissed her off enough to do it. He had been witness to McGee's assault. She had no hang ups about doing the same thing to him, maybe even harder to him though. Kate often felt on edge with Tony around, though it was a good feeling and she loved it. Everything he said or did around her was something else to make her feel more alert and more chance to look at him. Something she enjoyed to do.

They both loved being around one another. She was a great partner and he always had her back. Even though she pretended like she got annoyed with everything he did, Tony knew she really liked his charming personality. Tony loved to flirt and mess with Kate too, especially about her tattoo. That wasn't the only thing he messed with her about. He messed with her about if she still had her catholic school girl uniform, and about her sex life too. Whenever Tony would make cracks about her sex life, Kate often blushed and found herself getting embarrassed for the lack of sex in her life. She had been getting more since she worked at NCIS, but still it wasn't as near as much as Tony was getting, and somehow she envied that. Sometimes, she wondered if he lied about his dates just to make himself seem more desirable, not that he needed to be, she thought.

Tony knew that he could get Kate to crack, either it be on him by putting a bullet through his skull or if she just got too pissed off with him, he knew he would break her one day, though now, Tony was almost at the point that he was willing to beg on his knees. He wouldn't admit it, but god it was killing him. He had to see her tattoo. He was going to keep bugging her until she gave in. He was sure he could hold out longer than she could. He knew Kate, and he knew that eventually she would get so annoyed with him and just want to shut him up quickly so she would end up showing him her tattoo.

More often than not, Kate would just let Tony win over her, just so he would pipe down and not bug her anymore. She felt like letting him win just now, with the tattoo thing he kept asking her about. Looking to him, she saw the want for that vital information in his eyes and she smirked a little to him. He had put on his famous DiNozzo smile and flashed it, just for her, even though he was talking about her panties. Ever since McGee had been brave enough to be crawling around fixing DSL lines or whatever he was doing when the air conditioning had shut off, and when he'd happened to be underneath Kate's desk and glimpse up her skirt, Tony had been ever so curious about her underwear.

He was waiting for that moment when usually Kate's elbow would connect with his ribcage, but she hadn't hurt him yet which he found unusual. What Tony found even more unusual was that Kate was a little nearer to him than she ever got while working a case, or ever, though he didn't mention it. Instead Tony just muttered, "Wow, you're really sticking your butt in my face today, are you sick or something, Kate? You know, you really don't like that great...Oooh! Okay!" he winced a little, slightly winded. Kate had just jammed her elbow back into Tony's ribcage and winded him, though he did get a strong waft of her perfume and her smirked through the wince on his face.

Kate just shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning back to the task on hand, "So you're wanting to see my butt, and get into my panties?" she muttered, almost nonchalantly as she picked at the metal that had some fibres trapped against the edges that had been serrated away.

"No, I just want to see you in that Catholic schoolgirl uniform, you still have it?" Tony whispered into her ear.

Kate hadn't realized how close Tony actually was to her, until he whispered in her ear. It caused her to gasp and she let her eyes widen before she took a moment or two to regain her composure. The brunette inhaled deeply before she wet her lips and looked to the evidence bag and she bit her lip a little. She could feel Tony's eyes staring at the back of her head, she felt those tiny hairs on the nape of her neck standing on end under his gaze before she murmured, "You still think of that?"

Tony shifted so he was still behind her but now more to her left side, so he could lean on the wall and look to her. The handsome Italian detective looked to Kate and he smiled, not a smirk but a tender smile and he nodded, "Only every night, Kate." he gave her a few seconds to let that statement process in her mind before he continued, "I know you do too. Perhaps we should get together again, relive that fantasy. I know you want to, Kate. Admit it." he had started to smirk then as he noticed the rising blush in her cheeks as she continued to collect evidence with those tweezers.

He could play her mind games all day long. The more Kate teased him, the more Tony teased back. He was actually enjoying this. He was having fun, and he had no intention of stopping any time soon. Tony could see that Kate was contemplating his offer, he knew she had feelings for him, who wouldn't? But he had feelings for her too, feelings that ran deeper than the sibling-esque connection they had always had. They had both come to that realization when Tony had opened that envelope that contained the Y Pestis, and they had both had to be contained in the de-contamination unit at Bethesda. When Kate was leaving, she had certainly had the mind frame she would never see Tony again, it had frightened her. Not the thought of never seeing him again (though that did have a large impact upon her) but the realization that she had strong feelings for him, romantic feelings.

She sighed a little and stopped what she was doing before she glanced up at Tony and blinked a little, "Tony, please...I don't think it's a good idea. Not this time." Kate shook her head to him and looked back to the tweezers that were still poised in mid air, "I just don't think it would work out, I don't want to risk it."

"Kate..." Tony began with his trademark smile, flashing his teeth charmingly to her, "Come on..." he touched her hand to make her look at him, "Just give in to me." he smirked and tilted his head, gesturing a space between two storage crates that was most definitely hidden from other eyes; Gibbs. He smiled encouragingly to Kate and took her hand in his, "Come on, we can go make out without him seeing us." he turned to see her expression as he began to lead her away from the spot they were picking evidence and he chuckled, "Be a little daring, huh?"

"Daring? Tony, we're supposed to be working!"

"You didn't say that when we were over in Paraguay..." Tony smirked before he gave Kate a knowing glance, and looked her over, just as he had done in Paraguay.

"Gibbs wasn't within fifteen feet when we were in Paraguay." Kate pointed out and smirked knowingly back to Tony.

"Well, he won't see us. Come on Kate, live a little...you've almost died once. Come on." Tony winked and began to lead Kate away, willingly she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

Tony led Kate away from where they had been working and she glanced around to make sure Gibbs hadn't already spotted them leaving together; her hand in his. That would be all she needed, to be dismissed from her position at NCIS for fraternizing with **another **co-worker. Yes, she had willingly resigned from the Secret Service after she had told her Commanding Officer for her detail about what had happened with the Major Tim Kerry, but to be fired for it was another thing. As Tony led her towards the opening he had gestured to just moments before, Kate stopped and glanced around once again, she couldn't risk this, couldn't risk being caught.

"Tony, what exactly are we doing here?" she questioned her co-worker.

_Co-worker. _That term rattled around her mind as she searched his face for any clues about what he had in mind.

"You're proving to me that you're a good Catholic schoolgirl, remember? The truth is always the best...wait. Honesty is the best policy." he smirked back to her.

"Honesty about what?"

"That tat you have on your butt." Tony smirked to her once again after a few moments of pausing.

"What?" Kate steered herself backwards, away from Tony, "When did I say I'd show you?"

"You don't remember the Christmas party then..."

Kate just glared at Tony and raised an expectant brow for what was coming, "Go on..." she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You told me if ever I asked in the near future, you would show me."

"How many drinks did you buy me to get me to say that?" Kate smirked back to Tony, dropping one of her hands down to her side again.

"Well, I wasn't the one buying you the drinks. You told me you were an 'independent' woman who could buy her own alcohol...so I agreed." Tony chuckled a little before he felt Kate's elbow connect with his ribs, as he often felt. Quickly he doubled over and gasped a bit for the air that had been forced out from the blow to his diaphragm, and he glared back to Kate.

"I _am _an independent woman. I pay my way, DiNozzo." she shot back at him.

"I figured..." he finally replied when he stood up then, "So...are you going to show me? I mean, you did promise and all..."

Kate glared at him and she was about to speak when he interrupted her once again.

"Look, I just know what you're like. You always keep your promises, and I'd hate to see you break that..."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

DiNozzo gave her a look of mock thought before he shook his head and rested his hand on her shoulder, "No. Come on, Kate. I even chose a discreet spot for you to show me." he flashed that famous Anthony DiNozzo smile to her, showing her his pearly whites.

_Who can resist that smile?_ was her first thought, and then _Now I know why the women love him..._it's all in that smile. Kate sighed before she gave it careful consideration, "If I let you see, will you drop the topic altogether?" she asked him speculatively.

"Of course." Tony replied, still smiling, knowing he was winning Kate over for her own promise to be fulfilled.

"You're sure?"

"Kate, I'm positive. I'll even give you my phone so you know I haven't taken any pictures." he started to dig around in his pocket for the said phone.

Kate sighed and she watched Tony before she shook her head, "What if I want you to have a picture...?" she thought, but actually said it aloud also.

"No here...wait, what did you say, Katie?"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Yes. You did." Tony chuckled and smirked before he then repeated what he heard, "You want me to take a picture of your butt?"

"NO!" Kate answered, too quickly.

Tony just smirked to her and blinked a few times.

"Maybe..." she then said, looking down.

"Kate, you do. I can tell. And it's not like I haven't seen you naked before..."

Kate's head shot up, "What?" her glare returned.

"...well, to be fair, you were all lathered up in the showers. So, I couldn't really _see_ anything."

"WHAT?"

"It's not like I saw you, Kate. And be fair...you did see me, _all_ of me in Gitmo." Tony nodded.

"That was your choice to sleep naked, with the window open! I was just doing my job." Kate replied before she began blushing, "Besides Gibbs saw you naked too, are you going to demand to see him in his birthday suit?"

"Not unless he's got a body like yours..." Tony replied, looking right down at Kate.

Kate just stared up at Tony. She blinked a few times and moved her lips, searching for anything to retaliate back to his comment as she usually did. This time though, he had caught her out and she just stood there like a fish out of water.

"Kate got your tongue?" Tony smirked.

Before Kate even had time to move her lips again, Tony had his pressed to hers, his hand had found its way onto her hip. Finally though she pulled back and looked up at Tony, shaking her head, "Tony." she said simply, smiling a little.

"Don't speak, Kate." Tony murmured, "Come to my place for dinner after work, please." he said to her before gently hovering his lips over her neck and gently pressing a kiss there.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs voice was distant yet, he could hear the aggravation in their boss's tone.

"Think about it, please." Tony smiled and nodded to Kate before he stepped away from her, "Coming Boss!"

When Tony had left that spot between the containers, Kate looked after him and she smiled, "I don't have to." she whispered. She gently gathered her composure to emerge from that space and go back to the crime scene she had been working before Tony had spoken to her. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

She looked over at him, across the space between their desks and she smiled a little, trying not to draw too much attention from Gibbs or McGee. She smiled softly and then looked down to her paperwork once again, continuing with the report she needed to work on for handing it in to Gibbs before she left for home. Tony grinned as he tapped at his keys and no sooner had he finished, did Kate receive an IM from him.

**So, you coming for dinner later, or not? :-)**

Was what Kate was greeted with, when she opened the chat window. She gently glanced across to McGee, so not to draw suspicion to Tony from Gibbs before she raked her eyes back towards the actual perpetrator and began to tap on her own keyboard;

**Do you even have to ask me that?**

Before she picked up her pen again and began writing on the paperwork once more, as she heard Tony's fingers swiping at the letters on the keyboard. She glanced to the screen and saw the notification pop up, though she didn't open the window straight away and she saw Tony shifting agitated to await her response to his comment.

**I'm just doing what Gibbs always tell me to do: be thorough.**

She looked up to see Tony smirking at her, and she glared at him slightly. Usual Bullpen behaviour for the two of them.

- **That only applies to cases, Tony.**

- **Oh, are you sure? I'm pretty certain you won't be supporting that claim in a few days...possibly...**

- **What's that supposed to mean?**

- **There are some things that are more sacred, Kate...**

With that, Kate glanced up at Tony and she glared at him. Deep down she knew if they were the only two in the Bullpen at that moment, she would have flew over her desk so fast and climbed into his lap, for those said sacred things. But, while she was at work, she had to be Special Agent Caitlin Todd, the woman with a problem about sex before marriage to some degrees and a dislike for sexist pigs such as Tony. As soon as she was out of the Navy Yard gates, Kate could become whoever she wanted to be, herself. Not all that prude about things Tony often spoke about during work hours.

- **Some things that you will never get the pleasure of experiencing.**

-** Well, I could just ask Steve to spare me those EXTREMELY intimate details again...your choice, Katie.**

- **You're trying to spark some kind of reaction in me, aren't you?**

- **What gave you THAT idea?**

- **YOU CALLED ME KATIE!**

Tony chuckled to himself, and quickly forced himself silent as Gibbs glared over at him.

"Something you wanna share, DiNozzo?" he asked his Senior Field Agent.

"No Boss. Nothing that'd interest you anyway."

- **Yeah, if it ain't wooden or something he can use his hands with, he's not interested in it.**

Kate glanced over at Tony as she hit the send button for the IM about Gibbs. She quickly picked up her pen and scribbled her signature at the bottom of the page before dating and replacing the papers back into the manilla folder they came from, "I'm done here, Gibbs. Have a good weekend." she smiled, standing as she placed the folder onto their boss's desk and turning to her drawer to get out her purse and other items she always took home.

- **Should I pick you up?**

- **Kate?**

- **KATE?**

"WHAT, TONY?" she hissed at him as she shut down her PC.

"Nothing...uh, have a good weekend..." he responded quietly as the rest of the team flicked their glances between them both.

"I will." she replied, regaining her composure, before rounding her desk and heading towards the elevator, "Because you won't be in it..." she shot over her shoulder, but casually throwing him a wink and a smirk as she punched at the 'CALL' button on the wall before the doors pinged open and she stepped inside, her eyes locked on Tony's as she grinned until the doors closed over and she was heading down to the staff parking lot to leave for home.

Truthfully, Kate was scared out of her mind. Going over to Tony's for dinner outside of work hours was something she never would have done when she first started at NCIS, but she'd been there for nearing three years, and she'd wanted to have dinner alone with Tony for quite some time. Now, it was finally happening and she was worried about how it would go, if Gibbs would find out...millions of scenarios running through her mind and she moved through the lot to her car.

It took the length of time for Kate to get into her car, start the ignition and buckle herself in for Tony to call her from the elevator, "Hey, so you're still coming over? What time should I be expecting you?" he murmured down the phone to her.

"I can call you before I leave my apartment?" she suggested, "I really don't know how long I'll take to get ready, I...I need to shower..." she sighed and instantly regretted telling Tony that piece of information as she knew where his mind wandered most of the time.

"I hope you like pizza and San Miguel, Kate." he smiled to himself.

"I'm sure I will..." she smiled back and gently added, "I'll see you later then."

"Sure." he replied and gently hung up, a goofy smile etched to his face as he thought of the coming evening with Kate. He knew it would be a good night, even if they just sat and watched a football game on his TV. She meant a lot to him, and she hoped that feeling was mutual of him for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

Kate got home finally after getting through the dull surge of traffic to even get onto the road she lived, as she got inside her apartment, she flung her purse and keys into the chair before rushing to the bathroom to turn on her shower. Kate then ducked into her bedroom, pulling open her closet and almost falling over her elliptical machine as she moved towards the drawers to find some fresh underwear. She was back to rooting through her closet when she heard her cellphone ringing out, "Tony already?" she muttered to herself as she ran back through her bedroom to the chair where she'd thrown her purse, to fish out her cellphone.

By the time she got it out of the pocket inside her purse, it had stopped ringing out and she glared at it before she remembered her shower was running. She walked back through to her bedroom and laid the phone on her bedside table, looking to her open closet before moving into the bathroom to take her shower. Gently, she moved her hand under the stream of water from the shower head as she began to unbutton her blouse and shimmey her trousers down her legs, as the phone rang out again. Kate looked out to the side table before she shuffled out of her bathroom with her trousers around her knees and half buttoned blouse as she answered, "Agent Todd..?" she was slightly breathless, even for the short distance she had travelled.

"Kate, it's me." was the voice at the other end of the line.

She didn't know who 'me' was at that point so she semi chortled into the receiver and sighed a little, "Tony, stop joking around." she replied.

"It's not Tony, Kate come on."

"I don't know who this is..." she replied then and swallowed a little, "Tony, I swear if this is you..."

"Who's Tony?" the voice sounded slightly angered.

"Who is this?"

"Can I come over?"

"What? No!" Kate straightened and looked towards her front door, she thought she should slide the lock over, just for safety, "Tell me who you are first."

"What, you don't recognise my voice?" his tone said he was smiling into the phone. Before Kate made to answer the question, he answered for her, "Kate, come on, it's Steve!" he chuckled.

"Steve?"

"Adler. Tony's friend, from college..." he tried, jogging her memory.

"Oh my God! Steve!" she gasped a little and then let out a soft chuckle, "I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Yeah, it has been a while...I...I apologise for that. There's been things I've had to take care of, and people for that matter." she replied.

"People, is someone sick, Kate?"

"No, not exactly. Just -"

"Can I see you?"

"I was actually about to get in the shower...and you didn't need to know that." she chuckled, a little embarrassed at the fact she'd just shared with Steve.

"Well it takes me back. To the last time you mentioned the shower to me..." Steve smiled, his tone once again suggested his expression was in favour of humour.

Kate chuckled and bit her lip, sitting on her bed then as she removed her trousers down her legs and thought of something to reply back to Steve's witty comment. She had nothing, so instead Kate asked him, "Would you want to come over tonight?"

"If you're not busy." Steve nodded.

Kate thought then before she replied, "Give me an hour."

"Sure, you want me to call you when I'm outside?"

"That'd be good, thanks." Kate smiled a little as she shrugged off her blouse, "Okay, so I'm going to shower now, you remember where I live?" she asked Steve, moving back into the bathroom now to check the water was still hot enough to shower, "Of course you do." she smiled and chortled to herself before then, she gently sighed and then realised that the water had been running for almost ten minutes, "Okay, I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"Later, Kate." Steve smiled and ended the call.

Kate immediately called Tony when she hung up her cell. Listening to the calling tone in her ears, "God, Tony, answer your phone!" she hissed, getting impatient to talk to him. His cell continued to ring out, so Kate ended the call before she tried again, "Please answer Tony. Tony!" she gasped when he did answer, "Hey, listen..." she licked her lips a little.

"Sorry Kate, I was in the shower."

"Dont worry, listen. Steve called me..."

"Who's Steve?" Tony chuckled a little.

"Steve Adler, your fraternity brother..." Kate hinted to Tony, her hands moving behind her back as she rested the cell between her ear and shoulder as she unclasped her bra, "He wants to come over, you wanna come too?" she asked him gently.

"Steve wants to see you?" Tony asked her, he sounded a little wounded.

"Well, he called me out of the blue, just now. I know you haven't seen him in a while and I thought it'd be nice if you came over, kind of a two-in-one night kinda thing. What do you think?"

It was then Tony realised something, "Sure, I'll come over, it'll be fun. Teaming up together, torturing you a little. Asking Steve for all details about you..." he smirked, he would finally get to see where Kate lived. He knew where about, because he'd checked her file before he left, "So, I'll be over in about an hour, right? See you then, Kate!"

Kate was trying to get in a word as Tony reeled off the ideas he had for the evening with she and Steve, and by the time she was about to speak out, Tony had ended the call, "What is it with the men in my life and hanging up on me?" she hissed as she stared at the phone before shaking her head and then standing to look at her shower, "Shower time..." she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

Kate waited for Steve and Tony to arrive, sitting with the game on, some beers cooling in the fridge and dressed in her gym clothes. She was sitting in the chair nearest her front door, and she heard the first knock then. Looking to the door, Kate hoped it was Tony. She answered the door cautiously and smiled when she saw it was him, "Hey come on in." Kate tilted her head softly as she stepped aside to let Tony enter her apartment. As she closed the door over, she looked to Tony and smiled slightly.

"I was sitting outside for about ten minutes." he smiled nervously.

"Tony, I'm sorry I cancelled. I just needed to see Steve, since everything that happened, I just need to explain to him." she let him know.

"I know Kate. I understand. Look, if you want me to come back later or so-."

"No. I want you to stay. You said you haven't saw Steve in a while either." she smiled gently to him and moved to the sofa with him then, "You want a beer?" she asked.

"I'd love one." Tony smiled and sat down, while Kate moved towards her kitchen to grab them a couple of beers from her fridge. While she was there, Tony heard the knock on the door. It would be Steve. He looked through to the kitchen and both he and Kate spoke up at the same time;

- "Could you get that?"

- "You want me to get that?"

They both chuckled and Kate watched as Tony moved towards the front door, while she got another beer from the fridge for Steve. Tony opened the door and saw his fraternity brother standing there, a small bouquet of summer flowers in his hand for Kate, and dressed in a dress shirt with dark jeans. This sight made Tony confused. Flowers and fancy clothes usually meant a date, and as far as Tony was concerned or had been informed, this was not a date.

As Kate entered the living room with the beers and she saw Tony frozen there at the door with Steve still outside, she smiled and looked to the men, "Oh hey Steve. Come on in." she smiled over Tony's shoulder before setting the bottles onto her coffee table, on coasters first of course. She then moved towards the door and touched Tony's back before ducking under his arm and smiling to Steve. Then, she saw the flowers he was holding, "There's cold beers on the table, come on in." she smiled and looked to Tony then, who stepped back from the door to let Steve inside Kate's apartment.

The three of them entered back inside Kate's apartment and she smiled when Steve gave her the flowers. When Kate moved to put them into a vase, Steve and Tony talked about the old days, "Remember those Spring Breaks we'd go on?" Steve began the conversation, he knew Tony was somewhat nervous, and he didn't know why.

"Remember them? How could I forget them? Six kegers, beautiful girls...bikini's...those breaks had it all, man! I miss those days." Tony chuckled.

"Which was your favourite?" Steve asked.

"Hm...all of them!" Tony smirked and glanced toward the kitchen where Kate was still sorting out her flowers from Steve before he turned back to look at his frat brother, "My last one though, I found out some pretty valuable information."

"Oh, you wanna share that?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. I think it'd be wrong to tell anyone else." he nodded then before adding, "It's just between me and Kate. And...our boss."

"What happened? You get lucky with Kate?" Steve asked, his tone low. Tony just sat there smirking at his friend before Steve continued, "You did, didn't you? What's she like?"

This question struck Tony's attention; _what's she like? _Kate and Steve hadn't slept together, like Kate had hinted at? This then got Tony thinking, was Steve trying to get Kate back in his life? She obviously liked this man, and Tony wasn't going to lie, Steve was popular with the ladies whenever they had gone out together, but why now? Why was he back on the scene when he had just asked Kate to have dinner with him?

Tony finally answered the question as Kate returned and joined them, "So, what did I miss?" she asked the two, choosing to sit next to Tony instead of Steve, or between them.

"Not much, we were just talking about all those Spring Breaks we've been on together." Steve smiled down the sofa to Kate.

She glanced at Tony a little suspiciously before she nodded and chuckled a little, "Oh, with Tony, I never hear the end of that topic!" she joked and reached for her bottle, "Here, guys help yourself. Steve you know where the fridge is if you want any snacks." she smiled to him before looking to Tony and feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Hey, you know you love hearing about the good old days, Kate." Tony smirked to her before he reached into his pocket to get his cell, "I have proof you loved it." he nodded.

"It's bad enough Gibbs knows, Tony." she replied, the same expression crossing her face as she knew that Steve didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, that was both our fault, Kate."

"Well, I only sent him your's."

"What are you two talking about?" Steve asked, sounded much like their co-worker, Probationary Field Agent McGee, or as Tony liked to call him; Probie.

"Nothing!" they both answered him and looked back at each other.

Steve nodded and chuckled a little, before he grabbed his own beer, "You two are worse than my kids."

Now this caught both Tony and Kate's attention, "Kids?" they questioned Steve at the same time.

"My son and daughter." he nodded.

"I thought you said you weren't married." Kate gently said.

"I was." Steve looked to his bottle, "I'm not now."

Kate sighed and shook her head as if to clear her mind before she stood up softly, "Excuse me...bathroom." she smiled a little and walked past both Tony and Steve towards her en suite in her bedroom, grabbing her cell on the way.

Tony just looked to his friend, "Why didn't you tell me, Steve?"

"I...didn't think you'd want to hang out, after what you told me about single people and married couples..." Steve responded.

Tony sighed and before he made to answer, his cell rang out, "Sorry..." he stood up and got his cell out, answering, "DiNozzo." he moved into the kitchen.

"It's me...work with me okay? Tony, we have to get rid of him."

"Yeah, Boss." he replied, "Yeah. What's the plan?" he asked Kate.

"Just tell him a case has come up...we have to leave, I don't know Tony, use your amazing improvisational skills."

"Sure thing, Boss. I'll be there." Tony replied and hung up before he stepped out into the living room and looked to Steve, "That was our Boss, Gibbs. There's a case, we have to leave. Hey, Kate?" he called out to her.

"Oh, really? On your night off?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Gibbs drives us hard." Tony chuckled, "Kate, Gibbs just called. We gotta go!"

"I'm coming Tony, you don't have to shout!" she appeared from her bedroom and looked to Steve sympathetically then, "I'm sorry Steve, another night perhaps?" she sighed and moved towards the door, "I have to get dressed, Tony can you two wait outside? I won't be long. And tell Gibbs I'm on my way!" she called as they walked out and Tony closed the door over. That was her code to Tony, to tell him to see Steve off.

It took Tony almost twenty minutes to get rid of Steve from Kate's apartment block and find his way back up to her place.

"Oh, you're here, I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost." Kate murmured as she opened the door to see Tony standing outside, flashing his usual DiNozzo smile to her.

"Me, lost? No." Tony smirked brighter as he stepped inside and moved his hands to Kate's waist, pressing kisses to her lips and he kicked the door closed with his foot gently, as he backed Kate towards her sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

Kate softly groaned as she woke the next morning, the light passing through the half-heartedly closed curtains on her window had woken her up. She squeezed her eyes shut to save her eyes from being blinded by the early morning sun before she felt a hand. A hand, pressed against her thigh. A few moments after her groan, she felt a long exhale hitting her face and neck. As Kate moved her face so it wasn't hit by the chinks of lights poking through the curtains, she opened her eyes and saw Tony laying there, in her bed. With her. She blinked a few times, taking in the scene;

Her bedroom, her bed, Tony was in her bed, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had his boxers on still. She was wearing a slip. The curtains were not fully closed, was that a rushed job? His hand was across her thigh, and her leg was crossed over his.

Kate felt Tony beginning to wake up and she swiftly closed her eyes a little, ducking her head down in the pillow, nearer to his chest. Even after sleeping, Tony still smelled good, and she felt heady from inhaling him in. She felt Tony's hand slide up her thigh before it stopped and she felt him shifting slightly, probably doing what she had done; surveying the surroundings before she felt his fingers lifting gently off her skin, the cold nipping at her thigh. It was then she grabbed at his hand and turned her face up to look at him.

"Good morning." he smirked a little.

Instantly, Kate was paranoid. Had she slept with Tony, already? No, surely she would know, right?

"Morning..." she replied hesitantly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Next to you, how can anybody sleep well?" Tony smirked that famous DiNozzo smirk once again.

"What?" Kate looked to him nervously.

"You kick, Kate." he told her, striking her thigh a little as he got his hand free from hers, "Why do you think I was holding onto your thigh? You're like a little pup, chasing after a bone...okay!" he wheezed when she somehow managed to elbow him in her usual fashion.

"So, we didn't sleep together?" she leaned up now, looking at Tony who was clutching his ribs.

"No..." he chuckled, "I think you'd know if we had done..." he winked at her before he got a serious look across his face, "Why, would you like to?" he then chuckled and raised a brow before adding, "Or, did you have a nice dream goin' on?"

"Tony!" she hissed a little.

"Relax, you felt sorry for me on the sofa, let me snuggle in with you. My thoughts were, you were cold. Wanted someone to cuddle." he smiled.

Kate blushed a little, "What about the kiss?" she asked him.

"There was more than one."

"That I'm aware of, Tony."

"I know." he smirked a little before he then leaned up and smiled softer, "And you didn't deny that you want to..."

"Want to?" she saw his expression before she faltered a little and then asked him, "Why? Do you?"

Tony smiled and nodded a little, "I have for a while now, Kate."

"What about Steve?"

"What about him?" Tony smiled, tucking back Kate's bedhead hair behind her ear.

"You'd do that to your best friend?"

"Kate, he's not my best friend." Tony told her before he leaned in, to kiss her gently. He's wanted to kiss her more last night, but she'd been tired so he had let her go to bed and had crashed on her sofa for the night, until she'd woken him up when she'd went to get a drink, and she allowed him to stay in the bed with her. Tony, for once had been a gentleman, and hadn't initiated any moves on Kate, which he was proud of himself for. Now though, looking to her, he didn't want to keep his hands off of her.

"Mm, Tony." she pulled her lips back and looked to him softly before biting her lip slightly.

"We don't have work today, what's wrong?"

Kate smiled softly and shook her head, "Nothing. I don't know. Don't you think it'd be weird?"

"What do you mean, Kate?" he asked just before his lips touched hers.

"Us. Sleeping together. The sex part." she replied, letting out a shaky sigh.

"You think it will be?" Tony asked her, a slight hurt tone had crept into his voice as he looked at her.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Kate. I'm not going to hurt you." Tony began, he knew she was thinking about the women he had told her about after a weekend spent with them, "I'm not going to run away from you, like I do with those other bimbos...I like you. And I know I'm not always the most mature guy you'd want to be around but, give me a chance to prove that I can be that guy you'd want to be around. Let me prove you wrong, Kate. Please?"

Kate sighed a little, "I do want to give you that chance Tony, I-"

"Shhh..." he smiled pressing his finger to her lips before continuing, "You already have given me that chance Kate. You've let me sleep in your bed, with you. And nothing happened. I know you thought it had by the way you looked at me when I woke up, you expected it, didn't you?" he asked her.

Kate lowered her gaze and nodded, "I did. I'm sorry."

Tony smiled, "Don't be, if I had been in your shoes, with a Tony DiNozzo next to me the next morning, I would've thought the same. No, I didn't want to blow my chances with you."

"Tony...you haven't yet." Kate smiled after a few moments of silence between them and she leaned forward to press her lips to his. With the force of Tony's lips pressing forwards, Kate allowed herself to be pressed back down into the pillow, closing her eyes over with the feel of his lips against her own. She moved her hand from her thigh and up into Tony's hair, her other moving to his jaw as they allowed their lips to mesh together, deepening the kiss.

She could feel Tony's stubble grazing against her chin and cheeks as the two of them continued to kiss. He brought his hands up from Kate's hip and moved up to her hands, grabbing at her wrists before he pulled her hands away from his face and pinned her into the mattress, smiling down gently to her.

She looked up at him, and she was already feeling the affects of Tony's kiss, she now knew why other girls...women liked him, "I want you..." she found herself saying. As soon as the words left her lips, Kate felt Tony's there, and felt his knee nudge hers apart so he could lay between them, "I want you..." she repeated against his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" came their boss's voice from behind him as he stood at Kate's desk, trying to read her diary upside down.

Tony swiftly jumped back, almost knocking the coffee from Gibbs' hand as he replied, "Nothing boss! Just about to get copies of my report, told Kate I'd watch her desk while she gets hers."

"More like watch her life..." Gibbs corrected him, earning an embarrassed chuckle from Tony before he continued, "We've got a dead couple, enlisted Marine and his wife, Navy Commander. Looks like a hate crime of sorts."

"A hate crime?" Kate's voice chirped up from somewhere behind Tony as she reappeared, carrying papers and a folder, looking between he and Gibbs, letting her gaze linger on Tony a little longer than usual. Though, she quickly darted her eyes to Gibbs and was grateful as McGee arrived, waddling as usual.

"McGee!" Gibbs didn't answer Kate's question, instead jumping on the fact that the Probie had walked in late, and was obviously in some sort of huff by the indication of glistening sweat, present upon his forehead and upper lip.

"Sorry boss, the bus..."McGee began and then trailed off when he realised it wasn't just he and Gibbs in this conversation; both Kate and Tony were in on it too, smirking at him, "It won't happen again." he told their boss and waddled quickly over to his desk to sort himself out.

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee cup in hand and exhaled slowly before he barked, "Why are you all still here?" looking between Kate, Tony and finally to McGee, "Grab your gear, we're heading to Georgetown. DiNozzo..."

"Gas the truck, I'm on it boss." he held his hands out waiting for the keys to be thrown over to him. They didn't come.

"Kate'll gas the truck, DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs threw the keys to Kate and nodded, "Take McGee with you." he told her before looking to Tony, "We've gotta talk with the Director up in MTAC."

At the sound of those words from Gibbs' mouth, Kate's eyes widened and she looked to Tony, already expecting the worst since Gibbs had chosen her to gas the truck over Tony but she nodded slowly and looked over to McGee, "You ready Tim?" she asked gently, watching Tony as he walked over to the stairs to head into MTAC.

"Yes, I'm ready Agent Todd."

"McGee...you can call me Kate, you know." she smiled to him and grabbed her bag, stuffing her diary into her lock drawer, locking it safely away from prying eyes, "Okay, lets go Tim."

Tim smiled a little, before following Kate out of the bullpen heading towards the elevator and he spoke up softly, "What do you think Agent Gibbs and Tony are going to talk to the Director about?" he asked her gently and hitched his bag up onto his shoulder properly.

Kate stopped and looked to McGee, "Knowing Tony, he had some woman with him here, and Gibbs found her panties in the file cabinet again."

"Tony brought a woman here once?" he asked in disbelief as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, her panties were red." Kate answered, with a smirk as she turned in the elevator, facing the doors now. She was thinking of how much she wanted to do that with Tony; sneak into the office and leave her panties in the file cabinet behind his desk for Gibbs to find them...again.

"Wow..." McGee commented without thinking.

"Wow, what McGee...?" she turned and glanced to him.

"I uh...uh, n...nothing A-A-Agent Todd...nothing."

"Come on, McGee, I was a profiler with the Secret Service, I know you're not telling me something."

McGee felt his face flush and he swallowed a little, though it was more a gulp as he looked at Kate, "I was just...imagining." he replied, feeling slightly ridiculous now for answering her question, but she had used the intimidation face on him. Tony had told McGee all about that face when he'd first been promoted to the Probationary Field Agent position on Gibbs' team. McGee had not believed him until now.

"Imagining?" she raised a brow.

"Yes..." he bowed his head as the elevator travelled down to the garage so they could get out and get the truck gassed for the journey ahead.

* * *

Kate looked over at Tony as she stood by the back of the truck, she was trying to catch his attention so she could talk to him in private. He looked over at her and she tilted her head, motioning to move over to her, so he did. She looked up at him, "What was all that about with Gibbs and the Director?" she murmured to him, eyes wide.

He looked around and saw McGee looking over at them, craning his neck a little, so Tony grabbed her arm and dragged her off somewhere a little more private, "He knows Kate."

"What?" she looked alarmed.

"He knows."

"I got that part, Tony!" she hissed a little, their faces close, "But what do you mean? About us?" she asked, looking around a little before glancing back to him.

"He knows about us. Surveillance." he told her subtly.

"From the office?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded to her, swallowing a little, "He's going to talk to you later."

"No, DiNozzo, I'm not going to talk to her later." Gibbs voice chipped into their intimate conversation from around the side of the truck, "I'm going to talk to her now. Tony with McGee and Ducky, Kate you're with me."

"Right away, Boss." Tony nodded and gave Kate a lingering glance.

"Now, Tony!"

"Goin' boss." he said and headed off to join McGeek and their M.E, Ducky with his assistant, Jimmy.

"Kate!" Gibbs barked at her.

She began to walk in the direction of his voice, her head lowered like a puppy with its tail between its legs after being struck for chewing its master's shoes, "Coming Gibbs." she sighed a little, marching to her death, it felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:: _My other Tate (Tony/Kate) fic is on hold for now while I'm a little busy, however I did manage to find this. It's based from an RP I was doing with a friend. This is set probably during Season Three of NCIS. No Ziva, or at least as a main character, sorry Ziva fans but I'm a true Tate shipper. Enjoy though, and remember **_reviews are love_**.

**Disclaimer; I own not one thing, DPB and the crew of NCIS own.**

* * *

"Kate..." Gibbs sighed as she neared him and had her head bowed, "Look, I know I may be an old dog, but I pick up on things...I know about you and Tony."

Kate looked up and she bit her lip a little, "Does that mean I'm out on my ass?" she frowned a little at the words coming from her own mouth.

"Of course not. Kate..." he began as he began walking away, speaking over his shoulder, "Just make sure DiNozzo keeps it in his pants at the office."

Kate stood there gaping after Gibbs while he walked away from her, his smirk etched across is face. She raised her brows and blinked several times before she finally scoffed and called after him, "I'll keep that in mind!" she really did not know what to say now that Gibbs had said that to her. How the hell did he know about she and Tony? She stared at the wall for a few dull moments before she shook her head and descended the stairs, to return to her desk once again.

Tony was back by the time she rounded the partition and he was hovering by the front of her desk, looking at something ,"Tony!"

"What? Your phone was ringing, I was making sure...Daniel knew that you're taken."

Kate glared at him in her usual fashion, "You answered my phone?"

"Yeah, but it was a guy, Kate." Tony tried to reason with her.

"What did you say to him?" she hissed back a little.

"Nothin'." Tony smirked, "Just that you're not interested in dinner with him...Oof!" Tony doubled over as she punched him in the gut.

"Tony, why'd you do that? No, I don't wanna know!" she looked to him and glared as he neared her desk.

"Look, Kate, all I told him was that you're not interested, you have your eyes on someone else." Tony shrugged a little and smiled to her. The smile was not the usual smile he gave her when being suggestive or trying to tease her, it was a natural and genuine smile.

"Tony..." she glared to him before her face softened and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

He smiled back at Kate and watched her, "So, can I take you out tonight?" he asked gently, glancing to Gibbs.

"Not out, but you can come over, and we'll hang out." she smiled to him, "I'm not in the mood for a restaurant."

"Who said I was going to take you to a restaurant? Could've just been planning a trip to Wendy's..." he smirked a little to Kate.

"Come to think of it, that would be more your style." she grinned.

"No, I'll come over. You want me to bring anything with me?"

"Just yourself." she smiled.

"Good." Tony nodded and leaned up then from her desk before he began moving back to his own. Rounding the edge of the desk, Tony watched Kate, she was getting on with her work, typing up a report or something, but still she looked beautiful, just sitting there. He sat down and softly, he nudged the mouse since his computer had gone into sleep, the screen saver was bumping around the edges of the monitor.

He opened up his emails and clicked on the 'Compose' button before glancing over at Kate concentrating once again. Tony gently smiled to himself before turning his focus back to the monitor, and looking to his keyboard. He hit the letter 'K' to bring up Kate's email address into the 'Recipient' field before he began typing out an email for her;

_Kate, I am looking forward to hangin' with you tonight._

He erased it and frowned a little before he began another new mail, erasing that again. Tony couldn't think of anything to say. Or rather, he knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to put it into words for Kate to read, until it finally hit him that he should just tell her, so he did;

_Kate, _

_I think I'm in love with you,_

_Tony_

_(Big D, little i, big N, little ozzo...)_


End file.
